dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beach (Dance Remix)
|date release = iOS: August 3, 2017 Android: August 8, 2017 |previous = The Piano |next = The Ugly Duckling |tz = Afternoon, Evening, Night |jumps = 0|falls = 5|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 0|title = The Beach }} Soundtrack Landscape At the beginning, the line is in a beach on a nice clear evening. Rocks and white seashells are placed all around with the ocean waves coming in and out. A few branches are scattered across the beach. The line skids through the sand. From 10% to 40%, the line passes by palm trees and cubes lounging on beach chairs. Umbrellas and beach towels are sprawled out. Rocks, white seashells, tree branches, as well as beach chairs are decked everywhere. Midway through the level, the line enters a long boardwalk and the sky changes into a clear night with stars twinkling above. The line enters a red carpet with lights swinging above. At 50%, the line enters a wild dance party with many cubes jumping to the rhythm. In the far background, lights can be seen rocking back and forth. Finally, at 80% and onward, the line leaves the dance party and lands on a boat and moves along a rocky path in the ocean. Lanterns can be seen floating in the air. The level ends with the line landing onto another boat, slowly concluding the level by entering the pyramid. The moon shines brightly, stars are twinkling and shooting stars are falling. Difficulty *At 61%, there is a small line that's hard to cross. *On the Cube Dance Floor, the colors are switching so it's hard to know which direction you need to go. *When you get the second crown, it can be hard to cross the narrow line on the ocean. *This level is somewhat harder than The Winter due to the disco part. **After the Savanna update in February 2018, the paths were lengthened and the guides were added, so this level is much easier now. Notes For Gems Strategy *Be careful while you're on the dance floor, because there are a lot of narrow lines. *When you're next to the beach chairs, follow the rhythm of the music to not get distracted by the cubes relaxing. Gameplay Gallery Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball Crab.png|Crab Log.png|Log Rocks.png|Rocks Seashell.png|Seashell Umbrella.png|Umbrella Glitch *This level had a glitch where it told you that the second checkpoint is located at 71%, but it is actually at 78% (e.g: When you failed at 64%, it said "Need 7% more for Next Checkpoint"). Trivia *This is one of the few levels that take place both at day & night. **You can see the stars and the moon in the sky at the end of the level. *This is the first (and currently only) remix level not to keep its original name & theme. If it did, it would have been called "The Piano (Dance Remix)". * This is the second level with only static obstacles, the first being The Crystal. * When they get into the boat at the end, the Robot & Cheetah Teddy skins get glitchy. They keep switching between their running & falling animations. * You can only see the ocean's waves at the beginning of the level if the Quality is set to Ultra. ** When seen in widescreen mode, there is no seawater behind the waves. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the right. Before you see the cubes in the beach chair. * The 20% marker is on the left of the path. * The 30% marker is on the right on a rock. * The 40% marker is by the first crown. * The 50% marker is on the end of the part were the road turns red. * The 60% and 70% markers are on either side of the dance floor on rocks in the background. * The 80% marker is in the boat your line lands in after the dance floor part. * The 90% marker is on a rock peeking out of the water. Category:Levels Category:Remix levels Category:1-5 Category:Night-themed levels Category:Moderately Easy levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017